This Ain't No Genjutsu
by Hatenisa
Summary: Naruto Chapter 697/698- This was an idea of a different outcome for the whole story where Sakura finally gets to save Sasuke... but at what cost? SASUSAKU


**Hello everyone!** **It's been a wile and I miss having people read my stories so here I am with a one-shot about something that I always imagined in my head and it's time to share it with you guys!** **I hope you guys love reading it just as much as I loved writing it!^^** **Without further ado... here it is!** **Read and comment and share your love with me!** **Love,** **Hatenisa**

 **This Ain't No Genjutsu**

It hurts.

It hurts everywhere.

My body is at it's limit but I can't stop.

I just can't.

My mind is racing but all I can think about is how those two idiots are fighting and probably trying to kill each other just because they have different ideologies and perspectives. Although they both want to be Hokage, one wants to treat the villagers as family , and the other wants to rule Konoha with power and respect and maybe even implying fear upon villagers.

 _"Sasuke-kun... Naruto... Please let me be there in time!"_

I don't know for exactly how long I've been running, could have been minutes , probably were... But it felt like hours.

I woke up from the genjutsu rather quickly but that doesn't mean it didn't affect me, quite the contrary actually... I was terrified. It was like my worse fear was real... Sasuke killing me?! That just shattered my heart in little pieces damaging it beyond repair.

I could feel their signature chakras, both were at their last bit of it.

 _"It can't be much further! Wait for me , Naruto , Sasuke-kun!"_

Arriving at the Valley of The End my body completely froze.

The scene before me was the same one hunting my dreams ever since the scene at the hospital rooftop.

Naruto was beat to the ground barely able to keep himself at a seating position wile Sasuke-kun has a Chidori ready in his hand.

 _" No! I won't let this happen!"_

And before I realized, I was running.

I was giving it my all, so much that my lungs burned for the need of air.

I saw the scenery unfold before my eyes... Naruto on the ground, Sasuke-kun beginning his last attack, and me coming in between.

For a long second everything happened in slow motion... Naruto's eyes widening and him screaming my name, Sakuke-kun's typical stoic manner gave an 1/80 and turned panicked, scared even, although I couldn't understand why.

And despite all that all I could do was smile.

 _" I made it in time."_

And for as slow as that second was, the next one was as fast as a lightening.

And after that all I could see was white.

"Sakura-Chan!" - "Sakura!"

Sasuke's hand was now pierced trough my chest, and there was blood all over the place... on the ground, on my clothes, his clothes ,his hand, and his face... blood was everywhere.

My blood.

I looked at him only to see the most petrified Sasuke I have ever seen, which if you know Sasuke is saying a whole lot.

As for me... I was numb.

There was no pain, but my mind was a whole different story.

Flashbacks came in like a wracking ball for the sole reminder that things really did change.

People changed.

I remember our first mission together as a group and how Sasuke almost lost his life protecting Naruto, how I protected Sasuke against Gaara and how he ended up falling behind to protect me and Naruto, the ones he said were dear to him. How he left me laying on that bench unconscious and alone, because I tried to stop him from getting revenge. How it hurt having him consumed by darkness, so much that I rather have him dead. I wanted to kill him, I wanted to save him... but I almost died by his own hands.

Things really did change.

The Sasuke I knew and loved is gone, and replacing him is this heartless man who was more then ready to kill his best frien- no, his brother.

I give up.

I took me a long time to realize how beyond repair Sasuke is, but I finally see that...

I've given up.

I looked down to see the damage that has been made... Yep... there is a whole alright.

" Ne... Sasuke..." - I looked him directly in the eyes - "It feels different from a genjutsu... R- right?"

I coughed , I coughed so much that blood came out... I lost the strength in my legs and stumbled to the ground only to have Sasuke holding me.

 _" Guess this is it. Took you a while... i-idiot."_

I closed my eyes, yes... this was it.

" Sakura, no!"

 **Sasuke POV**

Her eyes closed but she was still conscious.

All I could do was hold her close. I had to take my arm out but I was too afraid that she couldn't handle it... that she would really die.

That she would leave us.

Leave me.

It sickened me that she was like this, and it's all my fault.

"Sakura, why? Why would you do something so reckless... Why!?"

"Never again... do I want someone dear to me die in front of my eyes... T-that's what you told us o-once... R-right?"

I nod.

That's all I can do at this moment.

 _"She remembers...Sakura..."_

" Well Sasuke-kun... It's the same for me too. I-I couldn't let you kill Naruto... I would bring sadness and sorrow to us all... and this world would be doomed."

She was right.

Had I killed Naruto there would be no way to cancel the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

There would be no world anymore... only solitude.

Again.

Never again do I want to be alone.

Never again.

 **Sakura POV**

I couldn't hold my tears anymore. For the first time Sasuke actually showed he cared, something in him broke with what I had said... and it broke me too.

"Ne... Sasuke-kun? Is it OK to give up now?"

His eyes widened.

"Give up?"

He sounded scared...

"You know... It took me a while... To realize how my love for you... would always be one sided... C-can I give up n-now?"

"No!"

He was shaking now... He looked like a young child in need of love. So lost... So alone... He was broken.

 _"My broken little boy..."_

"No Sakura! Please! I'm sorry! Please... Don't give up."

He was crying now...

And I did something I wish I had done a long time ago.

My hand slowly went to his face...

... And slapped him.

I know it didn't hurt because my strength was fading.

He snapped out of his trance and with wide eyes looked at me.

"T-this is for leaving me in that bench."

Slap.

"T-this is for attacking us in the hideout."

Slap.

"T-this is for trying to kill us at the bridge."

Slap.

"This is for not replying to my confession..."

Slap.

"...Twice."

Slap.

"T-this is for trying to kill Naruto... again."

Slap.

"This is for still having your hand in my chest and not letting me heal."

He looked chocked but took his hand out slowly, and almost instantly the wound started to close itself.

Pros of being a medic ninja as well as being the apprentice of the fifth Hokage.

Sasuke looked visibly more relaxed as he saw my would cleaning up.

"And this..." - I leaned in and did another thing that I should have done a long time ago... I kissed him. At first slowly because I didn't know how he would respond, but after sensing him kissing me back I kissed him more soon as it started so it ended, leaving us resting our foreheads together. - " ... This is for everything else."

And what he did surprised me a lot.

He hugged me.

Like his life depended on it.

" You are so annoying."

And for the first time I answered.

" And you are a jerk."

He looked me in the eyes, they were so serene... so beautiful.

He was back.

My love was back.

"As for not answering to your confession twice..."- he kissed me... twice. - " Aishiteru, Sakura."

Tears of happiness rolled down my face , only to have Sasuke wiping them of with is thumb.

" You jerk... I love you, Sasuke-kun."

He gave me is signature smirk.

" I know."

We went in for another kiss until...

"GUYS! THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL *SNIF* I'M MOVED! BUT CAN SOMEONE HERE ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTENCE?!"

Together we laughed it of.

And together we healed the world.

This is how it as always supposed to be, and there is no genjutsu or dream world that could make this world anymore perfect.


End file.
